¿Verdad?
by Notthatbou
Summary: Mientras desayunaban con Reiner y Bertholdt, Marco hizo a Jean una pregunta. Una pregunta que le pareció tonta pero a la que, ahora, no puede dejar de darle vueltas. "¿Sabes por qué...?" ¡Estúpido Marco!


Buenaass; ¡tanto tiempo! La gente que sigue mis long-fics igual se suicida al ver que he subido un nuevo one-shot y sigo sin actualizar, lo siento *se arrodilla dramáticamente* Juro que en cuanto saque algo de tiempo me pondré al día con todo lo que debo a mis lectores. Después de esto, pasamos a lo que nos concierne *se sacude el polvo de las rodillas*:

Hacía mucho que no escribía algo de estos dos y tenía _verdaderas_ ganas. Tenía que ser más largo porque quería desvariar sobre más cosas, pero sino nos íbamos a eternizar aquí la vida, así que quedó tal y como lo tenéis aquí ahora. Pero bueno, el JeanMarco es amor en cualquier medida. Y sin más, os dejo con el capítulo. Sólo pido, por favor, que seamos considerados todos con los spoilers. ¡Gracias!

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

_**¿Verdad?**_

La visión de Marco hablando en el umbral de la puerta con otros reclutas distrajo durante unos segundos a Jean mientras se cambiaba de ropa para ir a acostarse. Con la cabeza fuera de la camiseta pero con los brazos aún dentro de ésta, su mente comenzó a divagar con los ojos fijos en su compañero; pensaba, sin saber muy bien en qué pensaba. Tenía una ligera idea de hacia dónde estaba viajando su mente, aunque parecía ser un acto totalmente inconsciente. Estaba buscando la respuesta a algo. Ah, sí, claro, a eso debía ser… Con todo, todo este razonamiento parecía como un eco muy lejano escuchado desde las profundidades del mar del subconsciente en el que se hallaba inmerso. _¿Sabes por qué…?_

Un guiño acompañado de un gesto de la mano a modo de saludo de parte del moreno le hizo apartar la mirada de golpe, acudiendo a su rostro un sonrojo ligero. Fue plenamente consciente de qué era en lo que había estado pensando en el momento en el que los labios de Marco se movieron para pronunciar su nombre sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. ¡Estúpido Marco! Terminó de quitarse la camiseta y la tiró sobre la cama en un repentino ataque de vergüenza. Se estaba desabotonando el pantalón cuando escuchó una risa de esas graves y saludables que reconoció al instante.

—¿Se puede saber qué te hace tanta gracia? —volteó frunciendo el ceño y los labios, con ese ligero cabreo que trae consigo la vergüenza descubierta.

—Nada, hombre, nada —rió Reiner dándole un par de palmadas amigables en el hombro que hicieron que la ira del de Trost incrementara como para querer darle un _amigable_ puñetazo—. Estás pensando en ello, ¿eh?

—Vete a la mierda, Reiner.

Aquel comentario sólo hizo que al más mayor se le escapara una carcajada inevitable. Bertholdt se asomó de la litera de arriba, y se detuvo a observar la situación con la cabeza ladeada y mirada interrogante.

—Bueno, bueno, sosiega —trató de conciliar una vez pasada la risa, mientras revolvía con una mano el pelo oscuro de Bertholdt—; está bien que pienses en el por qué de las cosas, hombre. Sólo llegando a ese tipo de conclusiones uno elimina los huecos que tiene en la cabeza; la de Marco no es una pregunta tan fácil como parece. La respuesta, por mucho que te la lleguen a dar, es algo que en el momento en que la tengas delante, terminarás por comprender tú mismo.

Al terminar estas palabras, subió las escaleras que llevaban a la litera e intercambió alguna palabra con Bertholdt que Jean no llegó a entender. Se hizo con el rubio una sensación extraña, algo que nunca antes había percibido, al ver hablar a los dos de sus cosas tan tranquilos, tan relajados, en la litera de arriba. Un comentario de Reiner hizo reír ligeramente al moreno, que se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano en un acto que parecía ser reflejo de vergüenza. Jean rió por lo bajo, casi pareciéndole entrañable la situación; jamás había visto reír a Bertholdt hasta entonces.

De súbito, tomó plena conciencia, por primera vez, de que Reiner y Bertholdt vivían en un mundo del que él no formaba parte. Un mundo en el que se respiraba una complicidad entre ambos, un mundo que era suyo, y del que parecían salir para relacionarse con el resto. Quedó con la vista en algún punto fijo de la pared y la mente en algún lugar muy lejano, mientras se quitaba los pantalones. ¿De qué iba Reiner? ¿Y Bertholdt? Se preguntó si ese aire de superioridad era debido a… Un momento. Meditó un momento las últimas palabras de Reiner y una de sus cejas salió disparada hacia arriba. ¿Cuándo tuviera la respuesta delante lo entendería por sí mismo? Eso quería decir… Que tanto él como Bertholdt, que estaban presentes cuando Marco le hizo la pregunta y afirmaron conocer la respuesta, ¿habían experimentado _aquello_?

Los miró de nuevo; Reiner estaba asomado por encima del hombro de Bertholdt, mirando algo que éste le señalaba del libro en que estaba leyendo. Debió de contestarle el rubio alguna tontería, porque su amigo le dio con el libro en la cara poco después de que abriera la boca. La cara de Bertholdt se volvió roja, aunque siguió contándole a Reiner lo que quiera que fuere, mientras éste escuchaba un poco más formal.

Sacudió la cabeza. Tiró la ropa que se había quitado al suelo y, después de ponerse una camiseta, se dejó caer aleatoriamente en su cama, en la litera de abajo a la de aquellos dos. Su vista volvió a perderse mientras su mente parecía estar muy lejos de la habitación del cuartel de reclutas. Se enfadó consigo mismo por estar dándole tantas vueltas a algo que en principio tenía una respuesta tan obvia. Seguro que nadie se había sentado largo tiempo a meditar sobre ese tema, y le estaban vacilando… ¿Pero por qué no podía dejar de pensar en aquella pregunta? ¿Sería porque se la había hecho Marco?

Ese mismo día, por la mañana, Jean se había sentado a la mesa a desayunar junto a Marco, frente a Reiner y Bertholdt. Como era habitual, se tomó unos segundos para observar a Mikasa; la vio hablar con Eren y Armin, y se preguntó qué hallaría en ellos que él no pudiese ofrecer al mundo… La típica divagación de la mañana. La típica divagación del enamorado no correspondido, tan dulce porque hace daño al corazón. Con todo, la conversación de su mesa en la que su mejor amigo le acabó metiendo a fuerza de mencionarle le distrajo de sus masoquismos. Rieron acerca de un par de anécdotas ocurridas en clase y preguntándose al respecto qué pasaría con el futuro de Shasha y Connie, aunque se encogieron de hombros. Pero entonces, de repente, Marco preguntó:

—¿Sabes por qué la gente se besa, Jean?

Por primera vez, Bertholdt pareció interesarse realmente por la conversación y levantó la vista; Reiner sonrío; y Jean… Jean apenas atinó a decir palabra ante tan inesperada pregunta.

—Pues porque se gustan, ¿no? Vaya cosa…

La sonrisa de Marco se amplió tanto en su boca como en sus ojos, y Reiner pareció aguantarse la risa.

—Bueno, claro —rió el de pecas contento—. Me refiero a por qué la gente se besa cuando se gusta… ¿Lo has pensado alguna vez?

¿Qué clase de pregunta era aquélla? Pues no, no lo había pensado jamás; era un acto natural, ¿no? Un hecho instintivo, qué sabía él, algo de la evolución o algo así.

—Pues no. ¿Qué acaso vosotros sí?

Marco levantó la mirada hacia un lado haciéndose el desentendido, divirtiéndose claramente.

—En mi caso —confesó Reiner con pesadez mientras se levantaba—, la respuesta me llegó antes que la pregunta… Pero en esencia, sí, ¿verdad? ¿Nos vamos?

Bertholdt asintió y se levantó siguiendo a Reiner; a Jean le pareció que dijo algo, pero no pudo escucharlo porque el moreno hablaba para el cuello de su camisa. De hecho, le parecía un milagro que su amigo llegase a escucharlo, pero en fin…

—Qué bonito es el amor —suspiró Marco con dramatismo.

—¡Cállate anda! Que menudas cosas se te ocurre preguntar a ti… ¡Ea, tira!

—¡Ey! ¡Pero Jean!

—¡Nada de 'pero Jean'! ¡Y vamos a entrenar con el resto que vamos a llegar tarde!

—¡Piensa en ello! ¡No es tan fácil! —voceó Marco mientras su amigo le empujaba para salir del comedor, ya vacío. Parecía que le estuvieran llevando al infierno o algo, porque se resistía no con poco ahínco.

—¡Arrea!

Empujando a Marco hacia la brillante luz del sol, la confusión se hizo con el rubio al pensar de repente en la respuesta de Reiner y la pregunta hacia su amigo. ¿A cuál de las dos preguntas estaba contestando Bertholdt con aquel asentimiento?... Sacudió la cabeza: estaba claro que a la última; se preguntó por qué se cuestionaría cosas tan obviamente lógicas.

—¿En qué piensas, Jean? ¿Piensas en ello?

El rostro de Marco apareció de repente frente a él, pegándole un susto de muerte; se golpeó con el cabecero de la cama volviendo de su ensimismamiento a la realidad de la noche de inmediato. Marco, que se había asomado desde la parte superior de la cama y miraba a Jean en sentido contrario, tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para que una sonora carcajada no hiriese el orgullo de su amigo; dejó la risa escapar poco a poco mientras se tumbaba en su cama, al lado de la del rubio.

—No me pegues esos sustos, joder, que se me escapa el alma —bufó la víctima con una mano en el corazón—. Y deja de reírte ya de mí, que por hoy he superado mi cupo.

La risa del moreno se cortó de cuajo, y en su cara apareció una expresión de preocupación.

—No te enfades, Jean, no me estoy riendo de ti.

Pero Jean no contestó.

—¿Es por lo de la pregunta de la mañana? —inquirió.

Un gesto de la cara del rubio antes de que se apagara la luz hizo a Marco darse cuenta de que parecía haber molestado más a su amigo de lo que parecía, cuando no había sido ésa en absoluto su intención. Se mordió el labio por dentro; metiéndose debajo de las mantas, decidió que no podía dejar el asunto para mañana, así que continuó hablando en voz baja:

—Perdóname, Jean. Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerte la pregunta pero no encontraba la manera, así que, bueno, lo he hecho en cuanto se me ha cruzado por la cabeza, así, sin pensar —sonrió.

Jean se dio cuenta de que Marco estaba nervioso. Se dio cuenta porque, a pesar de estar tumbado boca abajo y apoyado sobre sus antebrazos, se retorcía y tocaba sin darse cuenta los dedos de las manos. Había tardado bastante tiempo en darse cuenta de que aquel gesto era un síntoma de sus nervios ya que, en lo que venía a ser la expresión y el tono de la voz de Marco en general, no podía percibirse un atisbo de éstos.

—Jean, ¿sabes por qué la gente se besa? ¿Por qué la gente que se gusta siente esa necesidad de besarse? Realmente, ¿no lo habías pensado nunca? —preguntó con un ligero gesto de lamentación.

—…Pues no. Supongo que porque debe de dar placer, ¿no?

—Pero, ¿de dónde nace el origen de ese agrado? ¿Lo has pensado? A fin de cuentas, no es placentero ir por ahí pegando los labios de uno a los de cualquiera —susurró entre risas.

El rubio se detuvo a pensar. Lo cierto es que, según Marco le iba preguntando, más perdido se sentía al respecto del asunto. Era como… Cómo decirlo, como si estuviese intentándole hacer comprender algo por algún motivo concreto. Además, ciertamente, a cada pregunta que le hacía le intrigaba más el asunto: desconocía la respuesta, y el hecho de que para la gente a su alrededor ésta estuviese al alcance de la mano le frustraba en grande. ¿Por qué él no lo sabía?

—La gente se besa por el mismo motivo por el que tú te pegas con Eren, Jean.

Se le cortó la respiración. ¿Qué clase de disparate era aquél?

—¡Qué dices! —exclamó con una risa inevitable que tuvo que tapar con las manos para que no resonara.

—Lo digo en serio, créeme.

—Me muero de ganas por verte arreglar tus problemas, en serio; si de verdad es así, me vas a sorprender —confesó Jean con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa de medio lado, imaginándose al moreno estampándole un beso a alguien a quien él en la misma situación daría un puñetazo.

—Ríete lo que quieras.

Marco se rindió dejándose caer en la cama de bruces. Después dio media vuelta y quedó mirando a la madera que aguantaba la litera de arriba. Se hizo un silencio breve.

—¿Por qué te pegas con Eren?

—Porque no lo soporto —contestó el rubio casi de inmediato—; me pone frenético. No hace más que ladrar aquí y allá creyéndose mejor que el resto del mundo… Me saca de quicio.

—Bueno. Pero podríais simplemente discutir como dos personas civilizadas y arreglar vuestros asuntos con palabras.

—No, las palabras no me bastan para expresar todo lo qu-…

—¡Ahí lo tienes!

Marco había girado súbitamente en su cama y había colocado medio torso encima de Jean, con las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del rubio aguantando el peso de su cuerpo mientras, desde unos centímetros de altura, le miraba fijamente. Había exclamado todo lo intensamente que se puede hacer en un susurro; no obstante, al de Trost le bastó para hacerle callar de inmediato so causa de la impresión. Marco le miraba desde cerca. Serio, bastante serio para ser él de hecho, que siempre estaba contento. Por un momento, le pasó a Jean por la cabeza que aquel asunto quizá fuese más importante para su amigo de lo que hubiese podido imaginar en un principio. El eco de la voz de Marco resonó entonces en su cabeza y, de repente, creyó comprender. No sabía el qué, pero los engranajes estaban comenzando a funcionar; quizá no comprendiera la respuesta a la pregunta que le habían hecho, pero podía tratar de entender lo que Marco intentaba decirle.

Su boca se abrió y el rubio pareció estar a punto de alcanzar el conocimiento. Al de pecas, a quien los ojos ya se le habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, la cara de su compañero le hizo reír.

—¿Ves? Tiene sentido —sonrió dejándose caer a un lado.

Jean asintió ligeramente, incapaz de decir nada. Sentía como si comprendiera pero no comprendiera, así que no tenía derecho ni a enojarse como antes ni tampoco a confirmar lo que se le decía. Frunció el ceño tratando de meter prisa a su cerebro.

—¿Sabes? El contacto es algo natural —siguió entonces Marco, acercándose al borde de su cama para estar lo más cerca posible de Jean y así no tener que alzar la voz a un volumen que él mismo no quería—. Las palabras las hemos inventado las personas. Nos ayudan a expresarnos, son la herramienta que utilizamos para conectar nuestro interior con el resto de los humanos que nos rodean, de manera que hacemos entender cuáles son nuestras divagaciones, pensamientos o sentimientos. ¡Y son una herramienta maravillosa! Existen miles de cosas que podemos diferenciar gracias a ellas; a fin de cuentas, no es lo mismo algo malo que algo _no bueno_, ¿no? Todo tiene sus matices. Podemos expresar tal infinidad de cosas… Puedes dar las gracias, quejarte, confesarte, o incluso derrotar a alguien simplemente esgrimiendo las palabras sabiamente. Cuantas más palabras hay, más libres somos.

—¿Libres?

—Sí, sí, piénsalo. Nosotros tenemos dos palabras para distinguir, por ejemplo, azul y verde. El azul es un color y el verde otro. Sin embargo, podría haber un idioma en el que sólo existiera una palabra para denotar a los dos colores, y considerase el verde y el azul dos tonalidades del mismo color. Eso es una reducción conceptual. O, por ejemplo, podríamos imaginar un idioma que tuviera una palabra para el agua caliente, y otra completamente distinta para el agua fría. En ese caso, los conceptos acerca del agua se amplían; no será necesariamente lo mismo agua no caliente que agua fría. Las palabras que tienes definen la manera que tienes de sentirte porque son las que tienes para expresarte, y no puedes contarle a alguien cómo te sientes con palabras de las que no dispones. En realidad es una relación complicada; la manera de hablar denota mucho de la personalidad de uno. Eres, en cierto modo, muy esclavo de las palabras que te han sido dadas…

—Me estoy empezando a agobiar —confesó Jean sintiendo claustrofobia en la garganta, o en el cerebro, o en no sabía dónde. Tenía bullendo en su mente muchos pensamientos que no conseguía poner en orden.

—Pero —sonrió Marco—, no siempre las palabras valen para expresar lo que sientes, ¿no? En ese sentido el idioma a veces es precario. Hay cosas que sentimos que no podemos expresar con palabras. Hay sensaciones, de hecho, que no tienen una palabra asociada aunque son claras y habituales: ¿Cuál es la palabra que describe el momento en el que te mueres de sed y de repente encuentras agua? ¿Cuál es la palabra que describe la sensación que se crea en el pecho cuando retumba el sonido de un trueno? ¿Cuál es la palabra que describe el agradecimiento a alguien que desinteresadamente te ayudó a salir de un apuro? En esos momentos, parece como que las palabras se quedan cortas; es decir, no llegan a expresar ni una millonésima parte de lo que tú quieres decir. Cuando quieres decir algo, transmitirle a alguien algo que sientes de verdad en lo profundo de tu corazón, las palabras de repente resaltan por su vacuidad… Es harto frustrante.

Jean respiró aún algo agobiado por sentirse preso de algo que nunca antes había considerado, y se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaría Marco meditando cosas como éstas. Sabía desde el primer momento que lo conoció que era un tipo al que le gustaba divagar y dejar a su mente irse por las nubes, pero a veces elegía caminos que al rubio le parecía increíble que alguien llegara a plantearse. Hasta que conociera a Marco, él había sido un hombre de pragmatismo conspicuo.

—Cuando besas a alguien… Es porque te gusta —dijo entonces el de pecas.

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, viendo que estaban llegando al tema que les concernía en un inicio y que, de hecho, había olvidado. Estaban ambos tumbados de costado, mirándose de frente; aunque hacía calor, los dos estaban bastante tapados.

—Pero… Cuando alguien te gusta, y me refiero a que te gusta de verdad, decir _'me gusta'_ suena tan simple y burdo que resulta hasta insultante; y no para el que lo recibe, sino para el que lo pronuncia. Condensar todos tus sentimientos en un simple _me gustas_ puede ser hasta agraviante. Incluso los _te quiero_ pueden perder su fuerza si, por ejemplo, se convierten en una palabra habitual entre dos personas. Por eso, la gente necesita tocarse. Cuando tocas a alguien es como si le transmitieras todo eso que estás sintiendo de piel a piel, sin intermediarios, sin tener que poner nombre a lo que sientes. La gente se besa porque necesita decirse cosas que no puede decirse de otra manera. Besas a alguien para hacerle comprender. Lo abrazas para demostrarle cuánto deseas que esté bien, para demostrarle que estás a su lado, para demostrarle que le quieres y que lo que está sintiendo ahora es parte de los dos. Es… Cuando esto se hace fuera de hechos rutinarios, como saludar a la familia por motivos de educación, el valor del contacto es algo incalculable… Jean —la vista de Marco, que había ido viajando de un sitio a otro de manera soñadora, volvió a fijarse claramente en los ojos de su amigo al tiempo que su mano derecha se posaba sobre el brazo izquierdo del rubio—, ¿comprendes lo que estoy diciendo?

Jean se sorprendió. Las manos de Marco, grandes, por lo general eran ásperas y calientes. No obstante, la que tenía ahora sobre el brazo estaba helada, y una ligera pátina de sudor parecía hacerla resbalar suavemente.

—… ¿Sí?

El tono de indecisión de Jean hizo al moreno reír por la nariz.

—No pasa nada, hombre. A fin de cuentas… Puede que simplemente sean mis divagaciones. Ahora me da vergüenza… Tienes la facultad de hacerme sentir tonto, ¿sabías?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Qué dices! Si siempre soy yo el que queda como un imbécil a tu lado, hombre; no me creo que tengas vergüenza… Eres inteligente, y todo lo que dices es increíblemente interesante… Yo te escucho con toda mi atención, de verdad.

—¿Ah, sí? —sus ojos se iluminaron, riendo el joven muy bajito mientras presumía— Si lo dices tú debe de ser verdad, claro. Entonces es posible que yo sea un genio…

—Eeeeso es —concedió el rubio sonriendo también—. Pero no te subas demasiado, que luego…

Marco le golpeó con la almohada en la cara antes de que pudiera seguir la frase, y Jean no tardó en devolverle el golpe. Era una guerra muy miniaturizada, dado que era de noche y el resto estaba durmiendo, lo que significaba que no podían hacer ruido que llamase la atención.

—Jean, ¿has entendido lo que te he dicho? —preguntó entonces Marco, poniéndose más serio de lo que el aludido hubiese esperado.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó al cabo de unos segundos, tratando de contestar tan seriamente como al parecer demandaba su amigo.

—Jean, un beso es la puerta a un mundo que sólo pueden conocer dos personas. Una parte de ti que sólo vas a compartir con alguien. Incluso, por mucho que haya más gente a la que llegues a besar… Si besaste de corazón, habrá una parte de ti que siempre permanecerá en la otra persona, siendo sólo para ella, y viceversa. Una caricia, el roce de una mano que coloca bien o desordena el cabello, una mano que agarra el brazo ajeno sólo para poder detener al otro y mirarle a los ojos, haciéndole llegar toda la información de lo que está sintiendo.

El rubio tomó aire. Las arengas de Marco eran bonitas y para él elegir las palabras después del moreno era incluso difícil.

—Ya… Creo que comprendo lo que dices, en la medida de lo posible. No he tenido la suerte de poder sentirlo nunca ni de tener algo así cerca, así que de todos modos supongo que mi intuición en ese aspecto… Es un cero.

—…Nunca te has sentido así —dijo Marco después de una pequeña pausa, en algo que más que una pregunta pareció una reflexión para sí mismo. Suspiró entonces, aunque después pareció que su rostro componía algo parecido a una sonrisa que escondía algo—. Comprendo. Pero con lo otro te equivocas —susurró más bajo de lo que ya antes lo estaban haciendo.

El rubio hizo entonces un gesto interrogante, con el ceño fruncido, sin entender. Marco le puso una mano en la boca y se llevó el índice de la otra a los labios para indicarle que no hiciera ruido. Se señaló entonces a los ojos y después a las literas de arriba, concretamente al borde: sobresaliendo de la cama, como solía ocurrir casi siempre que hacía calor, podían atisbarse los pies de Reiner y Bertholdt. ¿Qué tenía aquello de r-…? ¡Oh! La sorpresa de Jean fue magna cuando se dio cuenta, de repente y tras largos segundos de mirarlos con los ojos entrecerrados, de que los pies de sus compañeros ¡estaban entrelazados! Dos pies estaban de cara al techo, lo que denotaba que su dueño estaba boca arriba; los otros dos miraban hacia un lado, siendo que uno de ellos estaba pegado al primero de los pies de quien dormía boca arriba y el otro se asomaba ligeramente entre los dos.

Se le abrieron los ojos como platos, volviendo a su cabeza todo lo que había estado pensando sobre esos dos durante el día y que había desechado por sinsentido. Negó con un gesto mirando a Marco, que con los ojos cerrados asintió con calma para rebatirle. Le llevó un rato asimilar lo que quería decir lo que veía; alternaba la vista entre los entrecruzados pies y Marco, de hecho, para asegurarse de lo que éste decía... Estuvo así varios segundos. No obstante, una duda asoló de súbito el corazón del rubio.

—De todos modos, Marco —susurró con cierta picardía—. ¿Cómo has llegado a todas esas conclusiones? Es decir, es muy poético… Pero sólo mirando a otros y divagando no has podido saber por qué la gente quiere besar o besa a otra gente…

—Mis labios todavía no han tocado los de otra persona —sonrió el moreno con fingida inocencia—; puedes estar tranquilo, Jean.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

Jean se tapó la boca al darse cuenta de que esa exclamación se le había escapado más alto de lo que debiera. Su cara se había vuelto roja sólo ante la insinuación de lo que había dicho Marco; resultaba increíble la facilidad que tenía su mejor amigo para devolverle la pelota… Como fuere; bastante había tenido con lo de Reiner y Bertholdt.

—¡Lerdo! —espetó todo lo agudamente que pudo en un susurro— Hazme un favor y duérmete, ¿eh? Que esta conversación está tomando caminos muy raros…

Marco rió.

—Claro, claro. Buenas noches, Jean.

—Ea; buenas noches, Marco.

El rubio se dio media vuelta, y trató de dormirse con verdadero ahínco, ya que al día siguiente, acababa de recordar, tenían que madrugar bastante. Pero… Las palabras de Marco no dejaban de resonar en su mente. Trató de repasar todo lo que le había dicho, pues parecía que para el moreno había sido un asunto importante y por ello quería recordarlo y analizarlo con la minucia que debiera. Cerró los ojos haciendo memoria; estaba, de hecho, a punto de dormirse. No obstante, cuando apenas le quedaban fuerzas para ni siquiera mover los dedos, cruzó por su mente la imagen de la cara de Marco con un gesto parecido a la decepción. De hecho, uno de ellos era una sonrisa, pero ahora que lo pensaba, le parecía claramente un gesto de frustración; ¿cuándo había sido? ¿Qué era lo que había dicho en ese momento? Cuando hablaban le había parecido que el moreno había estado alegre prácticamente todo el tiempo, ¿por qué le venían ahora sensaciones como ésa? Respiró, largo y tendido. Quizá era el momento de asumirlo, era un perdedor; uno que no se enteraba de nada. O quizá ahora se lo estaba imaginando todo. ¡Ah, ya, suficiente! ¡Qué rabia!

Pero sus pensamientos seguían vagando sin parar en el interior de su agotada cabeza…

"_Jean, ¿comprendes lo que te estoy diciendo?". "…Nunca te has sentido así. Comprendo". _Esas dos frases vinieron como dos luces repentinas desde el fondo de su cerebro. Sin poder evitarlo, dio media vuelta.

—Oye, Marco…

—¿Eh?

Sorprendió mucho al rubio encontrar a su amigo aún despierto, con una expresión que no le dio tiempo a ocultar y que claramente reflejaba tristeza.

—Yo… Bueno, no sé… Es que… —no sabía qué decir realmente. Pedirle explicaciones ahora sobre frases que no llegaba a comprender le generaba por algún motivo una suerte de vergüenza, haciéndole sentir incómodo por estúpido—… A ver… En realidad…

—Jean.

—¿S-…?

Las dos manos de Marco estaban sobre su cara; ni le agarraban ni reposaban, no parecían sino tomarle con cuidado y cariño. El pelo del moreno, algo largo por delante, rozaba su nariz. Y sus labios respiraban el aliento que a Jean estaba por escapársele del todo… directamente de su boca.

El rubio quedó inmóvil. Qué. Qué. Qué, qué, qué, qué estaba pasando. No sabía qué hacer, cómo reaccionar, qué estaba ocurriendo. Ni siquiera sabía si quería que aquello continuase o quería apartar a Marco. Pero no podía hacer nada; estaba preso de la sensación que le invadía. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos para poder asimilar las emociones que le empezaron a sobrevenir.

Los labios de Marco eran suaves, húmedos y algo tímidos, aunque estaban calientes; pudo notar en el interior de éstos algunas llagas hechas por cosa de los nervios, nervios que ahora, a pesar de lo seguro que le había parecido siempre Marco, Jean podía notar muy bien. Algo se le cerró entonces en la boca del estómago y se difundió rápidamente como vaho caliente hacia la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, haciéndole erizar el vello de la nuca; ¿qué sensación era aquélla? Comenzó a perder el equilibrio aun estando tumbado y se convenció de que desfallecería; iba a morirse, seguro, eso parecía. Jamás había sentido algo parecido; desde el centro del cuerpo, se esparcía hacia las extremidades, como pequeñas ondas de calor puntual que le hacían perder el sentido.

Quiso agarrar a Marco antes de que éste se separase de él; no quería que se acabara. Aquello era lo más aterradoramente intenso que había sentido jamás… Pero no llegó a tiempo. Jadeando, se dio cuenta de que existía algo llamado respirar cuando los labios de Marco abandonaron los suyos.

—Lo siento —dijo Marco sonriendo ligeramente, claramente avergonzado—. Me había dicho a mí mismo que si te dabas media vuelta lo haría… Porque eso significaba que lo habías entendido y era posible que sólo tuviese esta oportunidad para _hablarte_ de la manera que yo quería antes de que me dieses una negativa… Era un acto egoísta. Lo siento.

Jean, aún pasmado, negó con la cabeza con cara de idiota.

—Llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas… —siguió el moreno— Pero no es suficiente decirte que me gustas, o que te quiero, para que comprendas, Jean, lo mucho que te aprecio. Esas palabras sólo te iban a asustar, y ni siquiera comprenderías lo que yo de verdad siento… Sé que estoy arriesgando mucho, pero no aguantaba más. Además, llevo lanzándote segundas mucho tiempo, pero no te enteras de nada… Eres muy inocente —terminó con un gesto de pena compasivo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—¡Ey!

—… Ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba, la verdad; era como cuando te hacen caer al vacío por primera vez con el sistema de maniobras y tu cuerpo cae pero sientes que tu alma se ha quedado ahí arriba —rió—. Estoy muy nervioso…

—Marco…

—…¿Sí?

—Está bien. No estoy enfadado.

—Menos mal… —suspiró aliviado, sonriendo con sinceridad— Espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos.

—Y tampoco… Te he rechazado.

—¿Eh?

—Sólo… Dame un tiempo, ¿vale? Tengo que pensar…

—¡Cl-Claro!

—Yo… Creo que he entendido. Todo.

Marco, que jamás imaginó que su amor sería correspondido, se tuvo que morder los labios para ocultar su exorbitante felicidad. Miró al Jean que tenía delante, avergonzado, pero serio. Cuando Jean se ponía serio y tomaba el control de las situaciones se convertía en un ser completamente fascinante, pensó el moreno. Con lo irascible que era, parecía increíble que pudiese transmitir tal tranquilidad y saber estar.

Jean, por su parte, se felicitó a sí mismo por su compostura. El beso de Marco le había hecho pensar… Era como si, realmente, el mundo se observara ahora desde otra perspectiva diferente. Jamás había pensado en Marco de esa manera, pero... _No sé_, después de aquello, había sentido cosas que no pensó que pudiera sentir. Se había sentido bien; se había sentido querido, deseado, respetado, apreciado. Había sentido en el interior de sus entrañas la necesidad de devolverle el mensaje en ese mismo idioma. Había sentido el contacto de alguien que quería estar con él… Y lo cierto es que él no encontraba a nadie mejor para él que Marco; estando con él, se olvidaba siempre de todo aquello que le hacía mal y le corroía el alma. Reían y hablaban de sus cosas, como hacía la gente normal. Incluso Mikasa llegaba a desaparecer de su mente…

Mikasa. Quizá, al final, no le molestaba tanto renunciar a sus sentimientos por ella si se trataba de Marco. Tendría que pensarlo… Y pensar que él se había considerado estrictamente heterosexual. Eso también tendría que pensarlo… Seriamente, además. Pero, quién pudiera saberlo: quizá aquél era el inicio de una relación con Marco que durara para siempre. Si realmente llegaba a empezarla, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

O si no, durante mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo.

Mucho.

Mucho.

¿Verdad?

**_¿Verdad? - Fin_**

* * *

Y hasta aquííííí el fic. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Con el ReiBeru colateral de por medio y todo; lo siento, esa pareja es mi predilección. **¡Muchísimas gracias por leer!** Saludos,

**Bou.**


End file.
